Marionette Girl
by Inuyashagrl101
Summary: A girl dances around a mirrored ballroom while the mirrors slowly shatter and the floor forms a thick layer of dust. Rats run as if to hide from her presence and yet she continues to dance with make believe emotion. She is only a marionette girl, afterall


**A/N: **Alright, I Got The Idea For This Little Story From A Comment On A Youtube Video That Sort Of Freaked Me Out, But Inspired Me At The Same Time. I'll Post The Song Below And I Advise You To Listen To It As You Read, It's The Only Way To Get The Full Effect. Thanks To Everyone For Reading And I'd Really Appreciate It If You'd Also Review And Tell Me What You Thought. I Hope You Enjoy.

"Marionette Girl" Theme: "Stilt Faeries" by Circus Contraption

Marionette Girl, One-Shot

A girl dances around a mirrored room, her form turning carelessly across the smooth oak floor as her powder pink dress fluttered around her legs. Her small frame twirls freely and emit's a warm happiness that brightens the room, her naïve youth obvious. She's the kind of girl that believes in magic and fairytales; she knows nothing of the world's cold and cruel nature, how would she? She is only five, after all. Yet, she continues to dance to the silent music that only she hears, her cheerful emerald eyes closed and a soft smile gracing her lips. She dances until a woman appears in the doorway and calls out to her, her name that of the spring blossoms that bloomed on the trees outside. The girl giggles as she runs to the woman and takes her hand, the both of them exiting the mirror clad room and leaving it once again dark and lifeless.

But, she returned one day, a summer dress falling delicately over her skin while her waist-length hair cascading over her shoulders. This time, she wasn't alone; she had a young boy in tow who sported raven hair and an apathetic air about him that clashed with her warmth. She laughed as she took his hand and led him to the center of the floor, placing his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders. He stared down at his feet as she taught him the steps, succeeding in only confusing the boy and bruising her toes in the process. She grabbed his wrist when he tried to walk out and replaced his hands in encouragement. Although he would never admit it, not even to himself, the love in his onyx irises was apparent to everyone but the pink-haired beauty in front of him, which was to be expected - what did they know about love? They were only thirteen, after all. When they finally decided that her toes were bruised enough, they exited the mirrored room and once again left it cold and empty.

The next time they returned, the girl was now a woman who wore a floor-length gown, the pure white fabric filling the lonely room with brightness. The boy also aged and was now a man clad in his best tuxedo as hey twirled smoothly around the room; they'd apparently been practicing in the ten lonely years the ballroom waited for their arrival. The happiness that filled the once lifeless room bounced off of the mirror-lined walls, giving the illusion that the room was glowing as if it belonged in heaven rather than on earth. The newly weds laughed joyfully as they spun about the heavenly room, the bliss of their new life together exciting the both of them. They danced until nightfall before they headed to their new home to begin their new life, the heavenly glow leaving with them and leaving the ballroom dim.

The room sat alone in the dark until the couple returned, this time with two little ones holding their hands. The woman picked up the younger of the two and spun her around the room as she danced while her husband placed the older child's feet on his and held her hands as they began dancing as well. The children laughed cheerfully as their parents twisted and twirled them across the floor, their naïve youth reminiscent of that of their mother's when she was younger. The four of them danced together happily for what seemed like an eternity, the children begging to come back again soon. Their mother looked around the mirrored ballroom, its familiarity coaxing her to stay. She smiled and agreed to return one day as she and her husband led the children home.

It was nearly two decades before the couple came back to the ballroom they knew their entire lives. The once spotless mirrored walls were now cracked while a thick coat of dust caked the floor. They didn't care, though, they wrapped their arms around each other and began to dance like they had so many times before. Their hearts beat together as they danced slowly across the old and musty room, their age seemingly reflected on the once lively space. She leaned her head on her husband's chest and closed her eyes, listening to the beat of his heart as he kissed the top of her head and held her closer so every line of their bodies matched. They fit together perfectly like a key to its lock, their clashing personalities complimenting each other instead of driving them apart like everyone thought it would. After an immeasurable moment, she lifted her head and laid a soft kiss on his lips, the sweet taste of his kiss intoxicating her like it always did. They glances behind them as they reached the door, almost as if to say a farewell to the rapidly decaying ballroom.

The woman returned once again with tears in her eyes; she was alone now, her children grown and her husband a million feet off the ground. The room was unrecognizable now, the mirrors laid shattered on the dusty floor while rats scurried to the darkest corners of the room as if to hide from her. Her wrinkled face scanned the space and shut as she began to dance again, remembering how beautiful this place was when she was younger. Her gray hair twirled gracefully around her shoulders as he moved across the floor. Tears fell from her eyes when her thoughts drifted to her late husband; he loved it here once he finally learned how to dance. She danced until she couldn't cry anymore and her legs ached with exertion. She lifted her face and opened her eyes to reveal emotionless gray orbs that were once a beautiful green that oozed with happiness. She stared blankly before her body collapsed into a heap of wooden limbs and limp strings. A young boy scooped up the limp old woman and laid her in a box beside her aged husband. He smiled down at them as he laid a small piece of paper on top of them that read "together forever". He gazed at them for another minute before slowly placing the top on their box, leaving them alone to enjoy each other's company for all eternity.


End file.
